otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Love, Demarian-Style
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs In the Military Vessel Hangar... The Docking door slides closed. "Hey Trip," Sharpeye says, stepping off the Paw's End boarding tube ramp. Startripper says, "Hey, Captain. You ready?" Sharpeye smooths out his cape. "Ready as I'll ever be." N'Sha-El arrives from Flight Deck . Startripper says, "That's saying quite a bit for saying nothing. Congratulations, Sharpeye. Or, perhaps I should save it, in case you change your mind?" Yama arrives from Flight Deck . Yama stretches, a languid form as he socializes with Hangarville residents at random. His yawn is more pronounced, as he looks down his nose at the industrious N'Sha-El. Sharpeye chuckles. "You can save it, but I don't think I'll be changing my mind." Through the flight-deck entrance steps Sha, as she settles her rapier securely at her side. Back straight, looking surprisingly fresh and femme-like, she heads straight for Sharpeye and Mist with a grin. 'TA-daaa!" she pronounces. Startripper says, "I hope not. If you do, being your friend, I'll be more than happy to take your place." Yama shuffles in hot pursuit. Startripper smiles as a friend might on his friend's wedding Sharpeye laughs at Startripper's comment and turns to Sha with a wave. Snowmist laughs at Startripper and Sharpeye's joking and then eyes Sha up and down. "Niiice..." she drawls, then grins. "You should dress up more often." N'Sha-El snorts, but her cheeks turn pink. "Nah. I gotta rep to maintain y'know?" she returns. "Any last minute instructions etc. and so on?" She hasn't noticed Yama, of course. Or perhaps she's not noticing from choice. Startripper whistles, impressed, "Very nice, Sha." Yama gives Sha the thumbs up, wide grin on his face. "Lookin' good, sis!" Snowmist shrugs and holds out a cloth-wrapped object. "Just needta give you this." Yama waves merrily at Sharpeye and Snowmist. "Way to go on the wedding! Me n' Teel are going to bring our gifts by later!" Startripper says, "That reminds me, I have a gift for you guys too, but mine won't come until later anyway." N'Sha-El wolf-whistles at Mist, grinning as she moves to take the cloth-wrapped object. She glances over her shoulder at Yama. "Hey there Yams...Teel's doin' ok yeh?" she enquires. "And thanks, Startripper." Startripper says, "No problem, Sha." Yama nods, getting closer to the group. He says, easily. "Yeah. I almost made it to Yptarn afore she woke up, too." Snowmist hehs, smoothing a non-existent wrinkle out of her skirt self-consciously. "Stop it, girl..." She tilts her head, glancing behind Sha, and nods to Yama in greeting as she spies him. "Where's Jaxx?" Startripper pulls on his sleeve to straighten it. Can't look less than perfect, after all. N'Sha-El eyes Yama. "Long as y'don't make her unhappy, all's well, Yams and y'know it." She looks to Mist at her question. "Jaxx? He should be comin', long as he can get some stuff on th'Pride finished. Leaky coolant." Snowmist grimaces. "Ugh. Messy stuff. Well, I wish him luck...will prolly need it." Startripper brushes non-exsistent dandruff off of his sleeve N'Sha-El nods at Mist, grimacing a bit. "It was a massive mess th'last I saw. Ganesh ate a pipe." She sighs, then grins at the bride and groom, and also at Startripper. "Fightin' trim and ready Trip." Startripper shakes his head out of his thoughts, "Sorry?" N'Sha-El bats her eyes at Startripper with mock-innocence. "Do I gotta defend the bride, bein' her honor guard and all?" Snowmist snorts indelicately. "Will we haveta defend Sharp's honor guard, Sha?" Sharpeye chuckles. Startripper smiles good-naturedly, "Depends on if there's any other head-turners around." Looks around, purposely missing Sha. Sharpeye whispers to Startripper. N'Sha-El gives a rather feline grin. "I'm /yer/ honor guard, girl," she teases. "An' I ain't sweet pretty sit-down prim. I'm th'bitch, y'know." Startripper says, "Well, I've never known when to keep my big mouth shut. At least, that's what my mother always told me." Snowmist rolls her eyes. "Don' I know it..." But her smile is affectionate and more than conspiratorial. "Guess we should up now, neh?" Sharpeye asks, glancing at his watch-that-is-not-there. Startripper says, "Well, we're only almost an hour late" Startripper says, "Perhaps we should wiat a little longer, see how long people will hang around" N'Sha-El straightens the sleeves of her outfit. "I reckon so. A'right Mist girl...I escort you up, yeh?" Startripper says, "And Captain, I suppose I'm your escort." Sharpeye nods. "Seems so." Snowmist grins sharply at Star. "What's that about being 'fashionably late'? Gotta do everythin' proper, right?" She takes a deep breath and nods to Sha. "I guess so..." She wrinkles her nose. "An' escort...feel like I'm goin' t'prison..." Startripper says, "You are. You're getting married, after all." N'Sha-El laughs. "I don't bite, I just purr in bed," she teases and gives her friend a big grin. "All right, up with you. Let's get you two hitched so you can go purr all y'like." "Lift is that way," Sharpeye says, walking toward the exit. Snowmist snorts, shaking her head as she leaves, one hand keeping the skirt out of her way as she takes her habitual, long strides. Sharpeye arrives from Diplomatic Quarter . Startripper arrives from Diplomatic Quarter . Trillan is standing in a loose 'guard' stance by the door into the observation dome, arms folded across his chest, looking slightly bored. Sharpeye drops Silver Bracelet - 9633. From the lift strides a petite girl dressed in almost military-like outfit, a rapier at her side. Behind her is a very elegantly dressed Demarian female. N'Sha-El takes Silver Bracelet - 9633. Trillan rouses himself as the lift opens to reveal a crowd of well-dressed people and straightens, nodding slightly in their direction. Behind the two of them steps an incredibly handsome Demarian in formal wear with a rapier on his back in front of an equally good-looking Demarian male. Sharpeye turns to Startripper with a quirked eyebrow. "Hey, Trip, is it just me, or does the universe seem like it just began to flow a bit smoother?" Startripper says, "You know, it does. Maybe it's just because of the wedding?" Trillan grins slightly as he spies Snowmist in the group. "My, my, I thought I'd never see it...Smoke in a skirt..." He lifts a brow as he looks toward Sharpeye, eyeing him openly. "And this is the one who convinced you to do it? I'm impressed..." Sharpeye nods to Startripper then turns to Trillan with a bow. The petite girl strides towards the Observation Dome entrance, her bearing straight-backed and proud. There's a feline demeanor about her movements that matches the Demarians' own. She does seem rather incongruous amidst the crowd of felinoids. Snowmist quirks a whisker, but smiles readily enough as she points toward Trillan. "You're lookin' pretty snappy yourself." Trillan glances toward Sha as she moves past him and lets her pass as he recognizes her as one of the honor guards. Fingering his collar with a grimace, he mutters, "Only for you, Smoke, only for you..." Snowmist laughs and winks as she continues into the dome with Sha. "Shall we?" Sharpeye asks Startripper, gesturing to the entrance with a wave of his arm. Trillan whispers to Sharpeye. Startripper says, "We shall." You head into Observation Dome . Firemane takes a sudden interest in the far wall. Shadowfur snerks, tail flicking a little. "Think ya embarrassed her." Startripper arrives from Command Quarter . Sharpeye arrives from Command Quarter . Spiritsoul walks around the front of the room to the altar-analog, setting his book on the table, which is covered in a thick, blood-red velvet cloth. Shadowfur hmms, and sits up a little. "Looks like they're getting ready to start soon..." Ebonpelt nods. "Guess I'd better forget about beating you at cards again for the moment...." Shadowfur rolls his eyes N'Sha-El arrives from Command Quarter . Firemane blinks and tilts her head to look at the two, but remains silent. Jones leans to murmur something to Lebeau. Jones whispers to LeBeau. Through the door, bearing proud and straight-backed, walks a petite female in military-style outfit, a rapier at her side. She stops just inside the entrance and watches Spiritsoul, waiting for him to give her the signal to proceed. LeBeau leans close to Jones as she whispers then shakes his head and whispers back In walks some of the most incredible, handsome, well-dressed, classy Demarians ever to live, heads held proudly and smiling smiles that could easily ensure their place on Time's Demarian's of the Century issue. LeBeau whispers to Jones. Jones smiles at Lebeau and focuses her attention on the ceremony beginning. Snowmist slides in behind Sha, keeping mostly behind her as she eyes the rest of the room, looking...not exactly nervous, but certainly less relaxed than usual. Spiritsoul clears his throat and touches a control on the table, causing the lights to wink out. The room left dark and lit only by the flaming braziers placed at regular intervals around the seating and altar, he calls out, "I ask that all assembled please be quiet, as we now begin." Ebonpelt turns, an almost inaudible purr rising from deep within her chest when she sees the latest arrivals. Firemane looks around as the ceremony starts, one eyebrow slightly raised at the change in the room. Sharpeye walks through the doors, staying behind Startripper, standing tall as he hastily checks over his uniform one last time. N'Sha-El - it's Sha, definitely, in formal gear, astonishingly enough - gives Mist a reassuring smile as she glances over her shoulder at the white-furred, nervous Demarian. She then draws her rapier and holds it across herself, waiting for the groom and groom's honor guard to reach the altar first. Shadowfur was going to whistle and catcall and so forth, but clamps his mouth shut at Spiritsoul's announcement. Even he's not going to annoy Misty like usual at a time like this. He'll just wait until the post-ceremonies to do it.. Startripper walks up to the altar, with Sharpeye behind him and pulls his rapier from his back. LeBeau reaches over and puts an arm across Jones' shoulder as he turns to watch the proceedings at the rear of the room Jones turns as well to watch, jade eyes highly curious. "Honor guards," Spiritsoul says in his deep voice that slices through the silence. "Announce those you present for the ritual." Ebonpelt whispers to Firemane. Startripper says, "I present the bridgegroom, Sharpeye Stargazer." Shadowfur leans back in his chair to watch, folding his paws behind his head. Ebonpelt whispers to Firemane. N'Sha-El raises her rapier at a diagonal above her head. In a clear, husky voice she announces, "I present the bride, Snowmist Shadowstalker." With that she bows low to the assembly and to the trio at the altar, then straightens up and begins her stately procession towards the altar proper and Spiritsoul, leading the way for Snowmist. Startripper looks regal. Snowmist takes a deep breath before straightening, lifting her head and following Sha at a regal pace. Glimmercoat swivels in her seat to watch Sha and Snowmist. Sharpeye steps out from behind Startripper to stand next to him, watching Snowmist as she makes her way to the altar. N'Sha-El reaches the altar and inclines her head to Spiritsoul, Startripper, and Sharpeye. She then lays her rapier's blade against her free hand, still holding the hilt, and presents it to Startripper with a bow. "The bride and her guard come in peace." Ebonpelt smiles happily, watching Snowmist's progress. Shadowfur hmmms, glancing around a bit. Shouldn't there be someone, like, taking pictures or something. There is at every wedding. Snowmist slows and then stops at an equal distance from the altar as Sharpeye, focused on the priest though her eyes flick constantly toward Sharpeye, a small, nervous smile hovering at the corners of her mouth. Startripper takes Sha's blade from her. He then takes his and places the blade against his hand, presenting it to N'Sha-El with a bow, "The groom and his guard come in peace." Firemane sits semi-rigid in her seat, watching events unfold with emotionless eyes. Amabel arrives from Command Quarter . LeBeau looks over to Jones trying to read her expression, gently rubbing her shoulder. N'Sha-El accepts the blade, sheathing it at her side. She inclines her head, then turns to Spiritsoul as she moves to flank Snowmist as Startripper does Sharpeye. Sharpeye smiles at Snowmist, and turns his eyes toward the priest. Amabel walks in and promptly takes a seat. Startripper finishes his move to flank Sharpeye. Shadowfur absently tugs at the collar of his shirt again. Damn uncomfortable formal attire. Though otherwise, he's actually making an effort at being civilized for once. Jest'liana arrives from Command Quarter . Jones looks over to Lebeau and grins, apparently thinking this is a very interesting experience. Jest'liana takes a seat towards the back, crossing her legs demurely and watching. Spiritsoul opens his book, flipping to a page. "It is said, here in the words of B'krathrir: Tolara catang ey koran, molara tin goodara. Let them be bound for all to see as a symbol of their love." A black-furred Demarian in grey silk clothes of fitted but modest cut enters and slips into the empty seat beside Amabel - it's fortunately near the aisle. "Belle dear, I'm sorry I'm late..." she purrs softly, flicking an ear. "Quite alright, Fi." Is Amabel's silent reply. N'Sha-El stands beside Snowmist, sliding her an encouraging gaze. Still straight-backed and definitely all seriousness, she listens to the ceremony commencing with utmost attention. Fangstreak curls her tail around herself, gives Amabel an affectionate pat on the shoulder and proceeds to turn attention to the ceremony in progress with a low mrr of pleasure. Shadowfur flicks an ear slightly, his attention all up front now Startripper looks attentive and classy, occasionally smiling at Sharpeye in his good-natured way, hands folded over each other. "The fires of their hearts together shall be far greater than apart," Spiritsoul continues, then looks up. "That is the reason for this ceremony; to bind these two together," he motions toward Snowmist and Sharpeye. Sharpeye flicks his eyes to Snowmist with a smile. Snowmist smooths an imaginary wrinkle out of the skirt over a hip before reclasping her hands. Glancing toward Sharpeye just as he looks toward her, her hesitant smile firms, and it's a little while before she starts a little and guiltily returns her attention to the priest. Ebonpelt beams happily, her tail twitching animatedly, though the rest of her body remains elegantly still. Spiritsoul glances toward Startripper and N'Sha-El in turn. "Honor guards, will you present the bracelets?" Fangstreak murmurs something to Amabel, very softly. Her ears flatten just a little, a bit of a smile quirking her muzzle, tail tip twitching. Glimmercoat clasps her hands in front of her, tail swishing behind her as she looks on. Startripper starts a little and takes the bracelet he was given out. LeBeau leans close to Jones and whispers Jones smiles and murmurs back to Lebeau. LeBeau grins slightly and pulls Jones a bit closer as he turns his attention back to the front of hte room Shadowfur looks away from Misty and Sharp for a moment to glance at the two females sitting next to him. Then naaahs to himself and turns back to the ceremony in progress. Wondering a little high truthful Misty's remark about no one really wanting a scruffy low-brow like himself may be' N'Sha-El takes out a cloth-wrapped bundle out of her belt and presents it, slowly unfolding the cloth edges back to reveal the glittering blue and silver bracelet. Firemane watches the Ceremony from her same slightly tense sitting position, although she does look more relaxed than before. Fangstreak murmurs something to Amabel very softly, her ears flattening and a faint smile quirking her muzzle. Startripper holds the bracelet up, regal as always Spiritsoul says, "Sharpeye Skygazer, you will present the bracelet and declare your feelings for this woman." He motions toward Snowmist. Startripper drops Silver Bracelet - 9634. N'Sha-El gives Mist a little smile, her eyes affectionate as Sharpeye prepares to speak. N'Sha-El drops Silver Bracelet - 9633. Sharpeye takes the bracelet from Startripper and walks up to Snowmist, placing it around her wrist as he looks into her eyes. "Mist, I've told you before, but I can never tell you enough. I love you. I love you more than anything; more than myself, more than life itself. And I want to spend the rest of forever with you." Startripper nods as he gives Sharp the bracelet Ebonpelt purrs audibly, then catches herself, abruptly falling silent, her expression sheepish. Glimmercoat absently wipes at her eyes, one hand clasped about her husband's. Shadowfur grins a little at Ebony Amabel blinks a few times, and not until now, after hearing what Fangstreak said, does she react, murmuring back. Ebonpelt looks a bit more sheepish, trying to pretend that she's not noticed Shadowfur's grin. Fangstreak murmurs a reply, large amber eyes fixed on the ceremony taking place. Her ears flick a little in a sign of slight shyness. Snowmist fingers the bracelet, then looks up to meet Sharpeye's gaze, an unconscious smile spreading across her face at his words. N'Sha-El's lips quirk at the corners, giving a barely visible little nod at Sharpeye's declaration. Spiritsoul says, "Snowmist Shadowstalker, you will present the bracelet and declare your feelings for this man." He motions toward Sharpeye. Jones is smiling, jade eyes focused on the ceremony and its players. Shadowfur pulls out a hankerchief like the one he usually keeps tied around his head out of some unnoticable inside pocket, and leaning forward a bit offers it to Glimmercoat Amabel squints and whispers. Glimmercoat accepts the small piece of fabric with a nod of thanks, turning her eyes back to the ceremony as quickly as she can. Snowmist slowly picks up the bracelet from Sha's hand and takes Sharpeye's left hand, slipping it onto his wrist. Speaking in a clear, but low voice, she declares, "I...I know the words, but I don't know how t'string 'em together all pretty like that. And even if I did...nothing I can build with 'em would even come close to what I'm feeling." Taking a deep breath, she raises her eyes to meet Sharpeye's, expression earnest and intense. "So I'll say simply now, I love you, and hope to be able t'*show* you for the rest of my life." Fangstreak's whiskers twitch faintly, eyes still locked on the ceremony in progress as she returns something quietly to the obviously startled Amabel. Firemane turns her face away from the ceremony for a moment to look at the outline of Ebony's face in the dark. Startripper smiles at the simple, yet touching declaration. Spiritsoul looks between the two. "That declared, Sharpeye Skygazer, do you accept Snowmist Shadowstalker as your lifemate?" N'Sha-El's eyes flicker between Snowmist and Sharpeye, her face serious and solemn as befitting the ceremony's demeanor. However, she's quite clearly very, very happy for her friend. Sharpeye nods, his eyes never drifting from Snowmist's. "Of course. Yes." Shadowfur grins, and despite his best attempts can't refrain himself from getting in on the happy moment. "It's the thought that counts Misty!", he remarks, before sitting back and smiling sheepishly at all the surely following looks. "Sorry, had to get it outta my system..." Despite the dark-colored fur he blushes a little, if that's possible. "And do you, Snowmist Shadowstalker, accept Sharpeye Skygazer as your lifemate?" Spiritsoul asks. Startripper chuckles all but inaudibly and smiles widely. Ebonpelt giggles at Shadowfur for a moment, before returning her full attention to the happy couple. Fangstreak's tail flicks, as do her ears. Her gaze settles on Snowmist earnestly, a slightly worried look shadowing her face. Snowmist flicks an ear in Shadowfur's direction, but doesn't otherwise acknowledge his statement--which may or may not be reassuring for him. "Yes," she says firmly, slowly breaking into a smile as she continues to keep her eyes locked with Sharpeye's. Amabel looks at Fangstreak, and, with a small smile, replies. Ebonpelt purrRRrrs - then stops herself abruptly again. Firemane is suprisingly unmoved, at least on the outside. Spiritsoul nods. "Then my job is done as I now pronounce you bonded as lifemates." He closes his book, slotting in the little lock. "Oh," he adds, almost as an afterthought, "you can kiss each other now." N'Sha-El can't help actually breaking her solemn mask to grin. Out the corner of her mouth she quips, "Well, plant a big'un on 'im girl!" very softly. Startripper says equally softly, "What in space are you waiting for, Captain?" Shadowfur is rather less.. subtle about it. "Would ya two stop lingering and pucker up already?" Sharpeye takes Snowmist's paws in his own, smiling, as he leans forward to meet her lips with his own. Amabel nods at Fangstreak and turns to regard the ceremony, smiling. Jones grins at all the 'encouragements.' Snowmist starts a little at Sha's urging and, stifling a laugh, leans toward Sharpeye and tilts her head up to meet him in a kiss. N'Sha-El doesn't exactly cheer. But her eyes are laughing and dancing, and she cocks a brow at Startripper and nods as if to say, "Job well done!"